Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an NFC smart sign that can prevent damage to an NFC tag and allow an NFC tag to be easily replaced when the information in the NFC tag is required to be changed and supplemented.
Description of the Related Art
In general, there are various signs for providing useful information to users in various facilities such as an amusement park, an arboretum, a museum, and a public place. For example, a user may need information about rides in an amusement park, information about exhibits in a museum, and information such as the names, scientific names, species, and lifespans of trees in an arboretum, so those facilities provide the information simply on signs.
In relation to this subject, for example, as shown in FIG. 1 in Korean Patent No. 10-1309378, generally, the information about a tree is shown on a display side 10a of a sign and the sign is placed in front of or beside the tree.
However, according to the way of showing the information about a tree disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1309378, simple letters or images are provided on the display side 10a, so the amount of the information is limited and sufficient information cannot be provided for users. Further, users have to get close to the sign to read the information.
Furthermore, it is required to replace the entire display side 10a in order to change the contents on the sign, so it is troublesome and expensive.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or as any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.